footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Premier League 2018–19
| winners = Manchester City 4th Premier League title 6th English title | promoted = | relegated = Cardiff City Fulham Huddersfield Town | matches_played = 380 | total_goals = 1,072 | average_goals = | league_topscorer = Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang Sadio Mané Mohamed Salah (22 goals each) | biggest_home_win = Manchester City 6–0 Chelsea | biggest_away_win = Cardiff City 0–5 Manchester City | highest_scoring = Everton 2–6 Tottenham Hotspur | prev_season = 2017–18 | next_season = 2019–20 }} The 2018–19 Premier League was the 27th season of the Premier League, the top English professional league for association football clubs, since its establishment in 1992. The season started on 10 August 2018 and concluded on 12 May 2019. Fixtures for the 2018–19 season were announced on 14 June 2018. Wolverhampton Wanderers, Cardiff City and Fulham joined as the promoted clubs from the 2017–18 EFL Championship. They replaced West Bromwich Albion, Swansea City and Stoke City who were relegated to the 2018–19 EFL Championship. Defending champions Manchester City won their fourth Premier League title, and sixth English top-flight title overall. They won their last 14 league games and claimed the league title on the final day of the season with a 4-1 win at Brighton and Hove Albion, finishing on 98 points. Liverpool held a 7 point lead over Manchester City on January 3, but finished runners-up with 97 points - the highest total in English top-flight history for a second-placed team and lost only one league match all season - to eventual champions City. Huddersfield Town were the first team to be relegated, following their 2–0 defeat at Crystal Palace on 30 March 2019, coinciding with victories for Burnley and Southampton. They were relegated with six games remaining. This made Huddersfield the second team to be relegated before March ended, following Derby County in 2007–08. Fulham joined them after a 4–1 defeat at Watford on 2 April, relegated with five games remaining. Cardiff City were the final team to be relegated following a 3–2 loss at home to Crystal Palace on 4 May with one game remaining. The fastest goal in Premier League history was scored this season on 23 April by Shane Long in a 1–1 draw between his side Southampton and Watford after 7.69 seconds. On 4 May 2019, Fulham's Harvey Elliott became the youngest ever Premier League player at 16 years and 30 days. The season saw the occurrence of two aviation incidents involving Premier League personnel. On 27 October 2018, Leicester City owner Vichai Srivaddhanaprabha was killed in a helicopter crash outside the King Power Stadium, shortly after a 1–1 home draw against West Ham United. Almost three months later, on 21 January 2019, Cardiff City player Emiliano Sala, en route to join the club following his record signing from Nantes, died on board a Piper PA-46 Malibu aircraft that crashed off Alderney. Changes from last season Team changes The following teams have changed division since the 2017–18 season. To Premier League Promoted from The Championship *Wolverhampton Wanderers *Cardiff City *Fulham From Premier League Relegated to The Championship *Stoke City *West Bromwich Albion *Swansea City Teams Twenty teams compete in the league – the top seventeen teams from the previous season, and three teams promoted from the EFL Championship. The new teams this season are Wolverhampton Wanderers (returning to the top flight after six years), Cardiff City and Fulham (both clubs returning after a four-year absence), who replace Stoke City, West Bromwich Albion and Swansea City, ending spells in the top flight of ten, eight and seven years respectively. Teams promoted to the Premier League The first club to be promoted was Wolverhampton Wanderers, following Fulham's 1–1 draw against Brentford on 14 April 2018. Wolves will play in the Premier League for the first time since the 2011–12 season. They will also be promoted as 2017–18 EFL Championship winners, after clinching the title on 21 April 2018 following a 4–0 victory against Bolton Wanderers. The second club to be promoted was Cardiff City who were promoted after drawing 0–0 against Reading and promotion rivals Fulham's 3–1 defeat against Birmingham City on 5 May 2018. Cardiff will enter their second spell in the league, their only previous appearance being in the 2013–14 season. The third and final club to be promoted was Fulham following their 1-0 victory against Aston Villa on 26 May 2018 at Wembley Stadium. This marks their return to the Premier League for the first time since 2014. Teams relegated to the EFL Championship The first club to be relegated was Stoke City, who were relegated on 5 May 2018 following a 2–1 defeat against Crystal Palace, ending their 10-year stay in the top flight. This was also the club's first relegation from the Premier League. The second club to be relegated was West Bromwich Albion, who were relegated on 8 May 2018 following Southampton's 1–0 victory against Swansea City, ending their 8-year stay in the top flight. The third and final club to be relegated was Swansea City, who were relegated on 13 May 2018 following a 2–1 defeat against Stoke City, ending their 7-year stay in the top flight. This was also the club's first relegation from the Premier League. Stadiums :Note: Table lists in alphabetical order. Personnel and kits Managerial changes League table Result table Season statistics Scoring Top scorers Hat-tricks Top assists Clean sheets Discipline Player * Most yellow cards: '''14' ** Étienne Capoue (Watford) * Most red cards: 2''' ** Pierre-Emile Højbjerg (Southampton) ** Wes Morgan (Leicester City) Club * Most yellow cards: '''77 ** Watford * Most red cards: 5 ** Leicester City Awards Monthly awards Annual awards External links *Official website 2018-19 Category:2018–19 in English football